Chapter three: Where are they?
Plot Nicole and Anais are trying to find Gumball/Darwin, with the help of the police. Once they learn about Gilson, they head to the old building, where Anais gladly investigates the whereabouts of her brothers. What she finds however, will be truly horrifying. Chapter (warning major spoilers) Nicole and Anais are at the police station. The officer they're greeted with asks Nicole what exactly happened with the weird phone call from earlier. She answers truthfully in a worried manner. The officer notes that this sounds like the 'cooky old guy' in Elmore. Nicole questions who the man is. The officer then explains that the man is named Gregory Gilson, who was in trouble with the police plenty of times before. Nicole demands to know where this man is, slamming her fists onto the table. The man continues, telling Nicole that Gilson lives in an old gray building in town, but nobody knows much about him except a single thing. Nicole questions what that detail is. It's revealed that Gilson is a crazy man that wants immortality, who also cuts and consolidates other peoples' body parts together, most people being kidnapped. Nicole is horrified by this. Anais tells the officer that they need to get to that building. Now. As the police work, Nicole reassures Anais that they'll find the two. Soon everyone gets in the police cars, and they all head towards the building. Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin 'wake up', discovering that they're talking to each other mentally. Hearing Gilson, the two wake up, most notably Gumball. He is confused, upon hearing his voice was now sort of echoing. Something falls and crashes with a sickening crunch, which alerts him. Gumball looks through the shards of glass, he and Darwin, who is not entirely present next to him, are horrified by what the glass was reflecting. The two scream. Back with the others, they arrive at the building. The police officer pounds on the door, demanding for Gilson to answer. He tries the door, but it's locked. Nicole then tries it, but ends up with nothing as well. Anais goes around to the back, the door there opening instantly, revealing a long dark hallway. A flashlight is also on the ground near her. Anais goes inside, turning the device on. However, the door shuts behind her and locks, trapping her inside much to her dismay. She then continued down the hall. She eventually finds a fallen over shelf, with shards of glass surrounding it. Anais holds a hand up to her mouth, trying not to gag at the sight of the various parts on the ground. She notices a box, and goes over to see what's in it. Before she could open it, footsteps were heard from far away. Anais ignores the box, and continues down the hall, discovering tables with straps on them. Picking a strap up, Anais looks at it, but drops it back down with fright. The straps are wet with blood, and had looked as if the previous victims had been struggling in them. She takes steps back, bumping into something that makes her almost lose her balance. Anais takes steps back, trying to look at what she had bumped into. She screams, seeing a weird figure with unnatural glowing white eyes in front of her. The figure screams as well, falling to the ground with a thud. Anais points her flashlight towards the figure with worry, fear, and slight anger, as she questions who they are and what they did with her brothers. The figure doesn't respond, instead slightly backing away from her. Anais continues to hold the flashlight upright, and tries to keep the figure from running off. She asks once more, but pauses, looking closer as a look of worry, shock, and realization appear on her face. The chapters ends with her saying: "Wait... No.. It can't be.. Gumball?... Darwin?.... Is.. Is that.. You?.." END SPOILERS. Fun facts! * Chapter three was the first to have the official redesign of the FDAU cover art. Chapter 4 uses this cover as well. * This is the first official appearance of Darball. * Gregory Gilson is dead. Chapter three depicts that a shelf fell onto him.